(New and Improved!) Lost: Love Trust and Corruption?
by mitzuni
Summary: Its Crona's First day at the DWMA and some things happen and there are simply questions? Who do you trust? Who doo you love? Who can survive? (T for violence thx snuggle - )
1. First day jitters

Crona's POV

~in the cafeteria of the dwma...~

_Will they accept me? What if I'm a freak to them? Will they forgive me for what I've done? What if Medusa comes back?! I don't know how to deal with this! _

Crona's thoughts were interrupted as he fell to the ground, covered in his own food. "Hey! Watch where your going!", yelled nitzuko. Crona was stunned.

" B-but y-you ran into me!" The pinkette stuttered. The bully turned around.

" Who do you think your taking to pinky?" Nitzuko stepped close. _I cant believe this is happening! And in front of maka! She probably embarrassed of me..._Maka was furious as she clenched her fist, glaring at crona.

"What's wrong with you!? Cant you see he's knew here Nitzuko!?" Maka scolded.

" Yeah." The scarlet haired boy replied, shrugging his shoulders. _Maka's yelling at him. Am I suppose to do something? I don't know how to deal with_ this. Nitzuko looked behind him as he heard a voice. Across the cafeteria was a screaming Soul Eater Evans.

"Nitzuko! Run" The albino yelled.

Before a his move was made, Nitzuko lay on the floor with a print in his head from the spin of a book. Once calmed down, Maka walked over to crona and held out a hand. "I'm sorry all this had to happen. Come on, I'll take you to class." The bookworm smiled. Crona grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

" T-thank you maka." The meister choked as they began to walk. _Why is Maka so nice to me? Why did she help me? Why did she stick up for me? Did I do something to deserve all this? I really don't know how to deal with this..._

"Crona?" maka called. " We're here." "Oh yeah right!" crona stuttered.

Souls POV

_What's with Maka? Crona can handle himself. She treats him like a new-born baby! The way she reacted in the cafeteria was so stupid! Although Nitzuko was stupider for sassing maka like that... I wonder whats going threw both of their heads.. Here comes maka now. I guess I'll talk to her..._" I cant believe that guy! Soul how can you stand him?!" Maka screamed.

" Maka calm down." _Wow she's pretty mad...~snickering~_

" Soul you think this is funny!? GUYS ARE SUCH JEEERRRKKKSS! MAAAAKKKKAAA CHOP!" maka screamed as she slammed a dictionary into his head.

_Damnit woman!_

" WHAT THE HELL MAKA! HOW CAN YOU TRUST CRONA ANYWAY?", Soul scolded. Maka tilted her head.

"Soul what are you talking about?" Maka asked confusedly.

" Maka are you serious? You don't remember what he's done!? He split me open and gave me black blood! He drove the professor insane! Maka don't tell me you forgot!?", Soul screamed. _Maka have you gone completely insane?! A shadow covered maka's face._

" I forgave him... We cant dwell on the past...Plus medusa made him do that stuff anyway." maka mumbled. Soul frowned.

"Well regardless you treat him like a new-born baby. Crona can handle himself. You worry to much about him...Crona doesn't take care of you the way I do. I still don't trust him though. He might hurt you." The albino explain with tears in his eyes. _Why cant she just stay away from him? He's gonna hurt her! I love her to much! _Maka stepped closer to soul as her expression changed to worry.

" Soul? Soul you are okay aren't you?" maka questioned as she placed her hand on his face. Before she could react her partner pulled her into a hug as he cried.

"Maka I love you and I need you! Why cant you stay away from him? He's gonna hurt you and I know it. I cant bare seeing you around him... You never know what he'll do next. You mean everything to me.. and im not gonna risk you. Maka Albarn, I love you." Maka was stunned as tears rushed down her face.

"Soul?" the blonde cooed as her emerald gaze met rubies.

"Yeah?"

" I love you too... but you gotta let me handle this ok? You know I need you and you'll know exactly when that time is ok?" she finished.

_Maka I'll never leave your side! I'll always be there._

"Fine, but remember when that time comes I'll be there quick to protect you." The snow hair as he tightened his embrace.

in Maka's POV

It was 9:43 as maka walked home threw the empty streets of death city in the light of the laughing moon. She had just complete an hour of extra credit, and two of community service. The meister was exhausted as she was lost in her own thoughts. _I never knew soul loved me that much. __I love him too but is he jealous of crona? __Is he jealous that I worry more about crona than him? __Crona has done some wrong things in the past but we can't dwell on the past. __Still though, soul is right. I can't trust Crona, but I cant abandon him..._ As the blonde was turning a corner in the alley she saw a pink hair. She slowed down and hid back as she heard a voice._ Where is Crona going? Who is he talking to? Could it be Medusa!? No there's no way... _

"Hello Crona. Its nice seeing you again." Out of the shadows appeared a girl in a black and grey poka-dot, dress and hat, to match her grey hair, and frog-like features. Maka was appalled._ Its Erika! Soul was right! Wait.. What is she holding? I gotta get closer..._

"Oh! Hello Erika! Nice to see you too!" Crona spoke startled as the unseen meister creep closer.

" Lady Medusa has a task for you... We need you to get this black blood in the professor. Can you manage that?" Erika crocked. Crona put his hands together and glasped them tight with anxiety.

" Uh! Uh! I don't know about this..." ..._Crona don't..._

"Why not crona? Don't tell me you've grown attached to this pathetic school..."

" But what about my friends? W-wont they be mad at me?" the pinkette stuttered. Ericka sneered.

" How naïve. They're not you friends crona. All the things you've done? They would never forgive you, so let this be a taste of revenge." The frog sighed with disappointment. "But still, I'll have to report to lady Medusa that you abandoned her, especially in her current state."

. " Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Just don't tell lady Medusa..." He panicked as his hands flew above his head. _Crona you little! I'm gonna- _"What was that!?" Crona yelled. Ericka laughed as she twirled in her dress manically.

"Well it looks like we have a academy spy with us." She crocked as Maka stepped out and smirked.

" I'm no spy. Crona how could you? How could you betray our trust like that? Poisoning the professor with you black blood..." The blonde declared with betrayal. Suddenly Erika lunged on top the scythe meister to pin her down. Crona stood frozen attempting to figure out what to do as the two fought on the ground.

" Crona helped!" They screamed in unison. The pinkette hesitated, then ran to the aid of the frog to tie the girl down. _Damn! What am I suppose to do now? I know..If I bleed soul can follow my trail._ " Your an idiot if you think you can hurt me." the blonde teased with a smirk. As a response, Erika took out a knife and quickly sliced the meister's wrist." Gaaahhh!" She screamed as blood leaked quickly over my hand

" I think it hurts now." The frog retorted with a look of annoyance. "Why are you screaming? No one can save you now." she crooked. Suddenly a figure of black appeared from within Crona. " Poor stupid Maka! Ahahahahaha!" Ragnorok laughed as he held himself with his silver hands. _I ...feel ...dizzy...That wasn't that smart of an idea..._


	2. Trust to be fufilled

Souls POV

_Where the hell is maka? Maka never takes this long... she should be here by now. I better go look for her._ Soul heard shouting and a knock on the door as he prepared some soup for the two of them._ Great. Here comes blackstar, the godly idiot._ He placed down the soup and walk to the door and opened it from which the yelling was commencing."Hey blackstar? You seen Maka round?" He questioned. The ninja strode in as he help his hands behind his head.

"No. Me and my godliness have more important things to do." He replied._ Here he goes with that godly crap again. Where's a Maka chop when you need one..._ Soul sighed as he walked out the door. 

"Thanks anyway..." He said as he walked down the hall. _I bet Maka probably got herself in some trouble. If it has anything to deal with Crona i'm gonna kill that bastard! _

Maka's POV

_Where the- Wait. I'm at medusa lair. I must have lost consciousness on the way here. Where's soul? He must not have picked up my trail. I guess I gotta figure out how to get outta this... _" Why hello maka. Isn't nice you here?" Medusa hissed.

_ I'd rather die. That's probably what's gonna happen anyway._ " What do you want with me medusa? Whatever it is you better hurry up and do it." Maka claimed as she struggled to break her bonds.

" Why such a rush to die? Your life is that bad? Let me kill you to ease the pain. How should I kill you fast or slow? Better than that I'll let crona kill you." the witch laughed. _Crona that traitor. I'm gonna beat the hell outta you literally. I'll probably die in the process but im not giving up without a good fight._

" I will get a chance to fight wont I medusa?" The blonde questioned.

" Of course." Medusa replied on her thrown. " Hmmm? What's this?" Before anyone else realized what happened soul rushed in.

" Maka!" he screamed.

" Soul." the meister whispered as she gazed at him. " Soul stay outta of it for a second I was just about to get my revenge on crona!"\She as her binds began unraveling. Once untied Maka charged with a leap to the air. The pinkette received a blow to the face as she came down. Crona was panic stricken once he felt the pain as he fell. Medusa laughed with maniacal humor.

" Well isn't that a lot of anger. How about this. You die and soul can kill crona in your place. I'll let him live for now." Medusa hissed deviously. _What is this about? Letting soul live? She'll kill him the moment im gone. Im not that stupid! _

" Medusa I know your lying. Once I die your gonna kill soul before he gets the first punch!" I yelled.

" Oh contraire Maka. I couldn't dare resist a good fight between your weak, determined, angry weapon, or a strong black-blooded wimp. Honestly Maka, I think soul would win. Crona isn't so 'head-strong' as he should be. Crona should use this as a chance to prove if he is loyal or disgrace to his own mother. Beside I could always kill soul another day. When the time is right." the witch hissed shooting crona a glare. Maka was astonished, and furious.

" Medusa your heartless! You would say that about your own son? I don't care how horrible he is. That's not right!" The bookworm snapped.

" So Maka. Whats your decision? Hmm?" _I have to make the decision._ A shadow consumed Maka's face.

" I choose to switch with soul."

" What!? Maka no!" Soul sceamed he was being retrained.

" Soul, please. Your a phenomenal partner, and a great friend I don't want you getting hurt because of me anymore. Beside you've done enough already so, Thank you. It'll be fine. Remember," tears strolled from her hidden emerald eyes. " I love you Soul Eater Evans." Maka remarked as she was hung over a boiling pot that smelled of black blood. _What in the hell? What are they trying to do besides kill me!? _

" Maka! No! PLEase! I Love you! Let that be me. Maka!" the scythe screamed. Maka whispered under her breathe.

" Soul."


	3. To end it all

Soul's POV

" No! Im not gonna loose you!" Soul screamed as he elbowed his restainer. Once released he charged full speed towards the pot. _Makaaa!_

" Soul don't!" Maka shrieked. The albino without hearing her words, lunged and grabbed her as he cut the rope and landed on the the other side of the pot with her in his arms. She was stunned. " S-soul." He only untied her and helped her up. _Damn you maka...Make me worry like this..._

" Maka I love you. Don't do that again. Im gonna take crona and were gonna end this now. Are you ready?" He looked into her eyes. The blonde simply gave a serious look and nodded her head.

" Lets finish this."

Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and charged fullspeed. " Cronaaaa! Ill kill you!" Soul sliced his arm and black blood rushed out. _Why is it leaking out? _Crona screeched as he held his arm in pain.

" Aaaaah! Ragnorok! Help!" the pinkette screamed. Ragnorok sighed and transformed into the demon sword he was.

" Stop being such a baby! Kill him!" The weapon squealed. With that order crona flung the sword towards soul. Metal vs metal clashed threwout the hall as maka and Ericka fought near the pot, struggling to throw the other in. Maka was pinned to floor with a knife at her throat, as Erika was covered in slices.

" Haha maka, time to die." The frog laughed. Maka suddenly roll themselves over with maka in position to take the knife.

" Its not my time to die." The blond smirked as she struggled to take the knife.

" Yeah, it is." Erika stabbed maka in the shoulder and pulled out to put it on her throat again. Maka screamed as her crimson liquid leaked. As maka was about to continue struggling for the knife, Crona flew ontop of them yelling. Maka took the opportunity to take the knife and throw it in the pot.

" Maka what are you doing?!" Soul screamed as he charged toward crona. The blond smiled as Erika got up.

Once on her feet Erika pinned maka to the pot in attempt to push her head inside.

" Ya know, this pots big enough for the both of us right?" Erika mocked.

" I know." Maka simply smiled as she flung Erika over her head into the giant pot; while at the same time, soul dug his blade into the stomach of crona.

" Die Crona." the albino hissed. Crona spat raven colored liquid everywhere as he chocked. As the blade was removed the pinkette collapsed to the floor. Maka looked away as soul walked over. He placed his hand on her shoulder. " Whats done is done maka. It will be alright." Maka turned around to hug her weapon but paused as she saw something over his shoulder where Crona's soul should have been.

" Soul...What is that?" She walked closer to get a better view; then she was traumatized as she fell to her knees.

Soul ran over quickly to investigate his partner. " Maka what's wrong?!" She simply stared in terror.

" H-his s-soul...I-its g-gray! Th-that's not suppose to happen!" The blonde stuttered. " We have to take this to lord death now." She gently picked up the glowing silver orb.

" Oh? Goodbye Maka. I'll kill soul another time." The witch hissed from her thrown. Soul turned around.

" I forgot you were here." The albino shrugged. Maka, who was in a state of alert, grabbed soul by the collar of his shirt and began to sprint.

Maka's POV

_We have to hurry and get to Shinigami! __This is an emergency! __This isn't possible! T-This doesn't make any sense! _" Hurry Soul! We don't have time to slow down! This is an EMERGANCY!" Maka screamed as she dragged him threw the moonlight.

" I'm coming Maka! GOSH! Slow down!" the scythe growled. The White skulls and crimson stripes glew with pride and glory as the pair sprinted up the stairs. _Thank heavens. We're here. _Maka bursted threw the doors and swerved threw the halls until rows of guillotines appeared. She sped past each one imto the bright cloud room and franticly searched around. _What?! _" W-WHERE IS LORD DEATH?! WHERE'S IS HE!?"

" I don't know." Soul commented. Maka sighed and grabbed his hand.

" We gotta get to kids house." she took off running sith the same swerves as before. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? __Why wasn't he in the death room?_

_ There's the gallows mansion! _

Maka and Soul came to a enourmous black mansion, with beautiful marble skulls, not only on the mansion, but all around. The beauty did not stop them from reaching threir objective. " NYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Maka yelled kicking the door down symmetrically. Kidd vasted in glory at the appea;ing symmetry as his father walked past.

" This is an emergency!" The blonde declared. Soul appeared panting behind her, out of breathe.

" Yeah... There's some pretty messed up stuff. And by messed up, I mean unnatural on a huge scale."

" Hey! Haya! How's it goin?" The reaper addressed in his normal tone.

_" _Something occurred. THIS IS AN EMERGANCY." Maka answered.

" Yeah take a look." The scythe complied as he took the soul out his pocket. " We were at medusa's castle and we were fighting _Crona_. We got 'em in the gut and he was done, but the thing is his soul is GRAY. It's surpose to be red or blue."

" Oh my. I've never seen this before. We're gonna have to go to Stein for this one." The baffled death god responded. _This is serious...W-whats gonna happen?_

" I agree." she said as she made a serious expression. Lord death snapped his huge white fingers.

" I'll takes us there on my flying jets. Hold on tight."the reaper claimed as he scooped them up. He bursted into the starry midnight skies with speed beyond compare.

" Ahhh! Oh. My. Gosh. It's so beautiful. I've never seen death city like this before soul." The bookwork gaped in amazement.

" I know. It's even better cause it's with you." The albino smirked in her direction.

Her cheekes flushed a deep red. " thanks soul."

Shinigami snickered.

" What's so funny?" the pair asked in unison.

" Aww you two love birds. Soul your a brave charming young man. Spirit's gonna kill you before you two get married, and that means you gotta deal with spirit even more than I do. That takes guts Soul. Guts that no one has." Shinigami said. I blushed harder than before, but then stopped.

" What do you mean die before marriage!?" The girl screamed loud enough for the city to hear.

_STUPID PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON SOUL!_

" Lets go in." Soul said as they landed infront of the stitched house.

"Ok." the bookworm agreed. _Now we can find out whats goin-_

" Oh and maka one other thing..." he continued as he grasped her hand.

" Yeah Soul? What is it?" Maka asked looking curiously in his eyes.

" Um... Will you be my girlfriend?"

" Of course Soul." The scythe gave a sigh of relief as she hugged him tight. _I love you._

" Sorry to break this moment up but we have a crisis on our hands." Shinigami declared.

" Oh sorry." the couple declared together blushing as they walked inside.

" Man it's hot in here- WHAT THE HELL! SPIRIT WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS!?" the albino yelled.

" And WITH BLAIR!" Maka joined. Inside the stitched house Blair sat on the couch, with a shirtless Spirit Albarn. _I SWEAR IM GONNA- _

" SHUT UP SOUL! Maka its not what you-" the red head scythe was interrupted as his daughter brought a huge encyclopedia upon his head.

" STUPID PAPA! YOU ALWAYS EMBARRIS ME PUBLICLY,THEN ALWAYS ATTEMPT TO KILL MY PARTNER, FLAIR WITH EVERY WOMAN YOU SEE, AND NOW YOUR HOOKING UP WITH BLAIR!? MEEGGAA MAAAKAAA CHOP!" Maka dropped the encyclopedia after hitting him with each word. Blair came over to spirit in a panic.

" Maka-chan its not what you think. Its very hot in here as you see so your father decided to take his shirt off." the cat explained.

" Oh." the meister claimed feeling a bit sorry, but not regretful. " He still deserved it though." Soul kneeled down by spirit and blair on the floor.

" Maka! I think you killed him!" Soul paniced.

" He's fine." Maka denied with a serious tone.

" Maka, no he's not." Soul staired at spirit.

She ran over to her father realizing what she had done. "Professor Stein! Professor Stein! Help! I think I killed my father! He's not moving!" Tears streamed down her face. Professor stein rolled into the room and fell out his chair as usual.

" Settle down. Settle down. Let's see..." Stein got up and repositioned himself. " Maka apparently you put your father in a coma. Learn not to Maka chop people so much. I'll just give him this for now." He glanced around and saw a silent Grimm Reaper in the backround. "You've come for far more important reasons, judging by the fact that you brought lord death." Professor claimed.

" Yes we have. Maka, Soul explain the situation and give him the soul." shinigami insisted. The scythe handed over the soul as he began to explain.

" Here. We were at medusa's castle fighting crona. We killed him, but the thing is his soul is GRAY. Its surpose to be red or blue isn't it?" The professor adjusted his glasses.

" Yes it soul. This is a rare event. Appariently crona's life has been so twisted and mislead between trust, betrayal, good, and bad, his soul is gray from from all the madness inside him. This is very unlikely to happen again in the future. "Stein concluded.

" So what do we do with it?" Soul questioned.

" I'll lock it away. This thing is unpredictable. This is worse than the kishin." Lord Death declared as took the Soul and left. Every watched in awe.

" Now. Let's get spirit here to a hospital. Shinigami said.


	4. a love rediscovered

Soul's POV

3 Weeks Later...

_Wow. Maka's looking good today. Im glad shes my girlfriend. Now I sound like her pedophile of a father. I wonder how Spirit's doing? He hates me and I know it, but it doesn't hurt to check up on him..._" Hey Maka? We should go check up on your father. It's been three weeks now. I'm gonna call everyone so we can all go together." The albino declared as he grabbed the phone. Maka paled at the sound of her father.

" O-oh. Ok." She stuttered. _Maka, whats wrong? _Soul turned and walked over to his meister to get a closer look at her paled skin.

" What's wrong Maka?" The meister skimmed the floor.

" Soul I wanna see papa but I'm scared." the bookworm struggled. He cocked his head to the side as he embraced her into a hug.

" Maka why would you be scared?" Tears streamed down her face.

" Soul he hates me. I know he does. He finally hates me. I almost killed him this time. He had less than an inch of life left. What if he's dead? I never got to say sorry. He hates me. I deserve it." _ Maka's never spoke this way of her father. maka he doesn't hate you. _Soul pulled her closer to his heart as she cried.

" It will be ok." He smiled as he lifted her head towards his own. "Go get ready. I'm gonna call the others so we can go." 

At the hospital...

Soul and maka walked down the stitched hallways of the hospital as they spotted a group of familiar people. " Hey guys. Hey Nigus."

" Hello soul. You guys here to check up on spirit? Right this way." The mummified nurse consulted smiling as she lead them down the hall.

" Do you guys know when he'll wake up?" The scythe asked as the stepped into their room. Maka paled once more as she looked over.

" Sadly Soul, no." Nigas replied as she left the room. _Wow. What's gonna happen now- _Maka dashed across the room to the sleeping scarlet and clung to him for his life.

" Papa! I'm so sorry for how I treated you! Im so so sorry! I wanna take it all back! I'm a horrible daughter and I honestly dont know if you do or ever did love me but I'm so sorry! I know you hate me and I deserve it! Im sorry papa! Just come back, please! " The scythe meister cried as she held on with her face in his chest. She shivered as she felt a hand across her back.

" I don't hate you Maka and I never will. Your also the best daughter a father could have." The sythe smiled as he embraced his daughter.

" PAPA! I thought you were dead." Maka said sniffling.

" I'm not and I wont be. I can't leave my Maka unprotected." Maka hugged her father tight and smiled as the tears stopped.

" I love you papa."

" I love you too Maka." he rubbing her head.

_This is a moment we'll never forget. This is how its suppose to be. Maybe Maka will start to treat her father better. _Soul smirked as he approached the elder scythe.

" It's good to have you back spirit."

" Thanks Soul" Spirit smirked as he looked over. Maka lifted slowly away from her father and approached the albino. _what is she doing? _

" Papa?" She asked.

" Yes Maka?" her father answered. The meister held her weapons hand.

" Papa, now that I've accepted your love, you have to accept mine. My love for Soul." The scythe was dumbfounded.

_Oh God. Here he goes again._

" WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAT?! YOU STUPID ALBINO BOY! YOU SEDUCED MY DAUGHTER SO YOU CAN HAVE AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED HER! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Someone pressed a button so the scythe wouldn't escape.

_THANK GOD FOR THAT BUTTON!_

" Papa please!" she yelled. Soul didn't seduce me. I loved him ever since we met. Plus soul doesn't treat me the way he use to! Soul loves me papa! He loves me. So can you please accept it papa? Please? This is 1 of 2 things you can do to make me happy." she continued as she grabbed a book. " Besides if Soul does anything rude I'll MEGA MAKA CHOP him." Soul paled and slouched alittle in fear. _Yeah. I'll be sure to watch for that. _Spirit sat up and cleared his throat.

" Soul Eater Evans you better treat my daughter better than yourself, and protect her with you life. If anything happens to Maka Albarn, I swear I will stop at nothing to kill you and make you suffer." Soul nodded his head and hugged Maka tight.

"Thank you Mr. Albarn Sir!"


End file.
